Update:Your RuneScape Questions Answered
Vele van jullie hebben het nieuwsbericht afgelopen week gelezen, waarin ik onze visie voor de toekomst van runescape uitdrukte, en ook open stond voor jullie vragen. Nou, de reacties zijn absoluut geweldig; we hebben eigenlijk een beetje ! Er waren meer dan tienduizend vragen gepost of ge-emaild door jullie, onze spelers, en het zal vrij duidelijk zijn waarom we niet alle vragen hebben beantwoord dan eigenlijk gepland. Een hoop vragen werden gesteld in bepaalde richtingen waar ik iegenlijk niet de juiste persoon voor bent om ze beantwoorden. Dus, hebben we ze opgesplits, waarbij ik een aantal vragen beantwoorde vandaag, en mijn geweldige collega hebben ook vele vragen beantwoord, maar die zullen volgende week beantwoord krijgen. Grote dank aan iedereen die de tijd heeft genomen om een aantal vragen te plaatsen op de forums of de e-mails. Jullie directe vragen zijn interessant en worden erg gewaardeerd, en we hopen dat jullie het spel allemaal lang zullen doorspelen. Dus zonder verder gepraat, hier zijn de eerste vragen met antwoorden :) Have fun! Mod MMG Jagex CEO Tommy Z9 - Hoe lang werk je al voor jagex? Ik ben lid geworden als hun Chief Technical Officer (CTO) op 1 februari 2008. Kurinin742 - Wist je al iets over het werk bij Jagex voordat je daar ging werken? Nee, niet op dat moment, apart van dat, dat ze een succesvol spel hadden genaamd RuneScape, wat ik nog nooit daarvoor hebt gespeeld. Ik heb een account aangemaakt en heb besloten om het daarvoor te gaan bekijken voordat ik daar voor een sollicitatiegesprek ging. Als een technolist was ik erg onder de indruk dat ze iets zo indrukwekkend op een browser konden maken. I realiseerde me ook dat RuneScape niet alleen geweldig was, maar ook één van de meest geheimzinnig spellen op het spelgebied is. Earth Nomad1 - Je zei dat je een actieve speler bent, dus mijn vraag is, hoeveel questpunten heb je, en hoeveel van die questen heb je om hulp gevraagd? (wees eerlijk) Ik heb 90 Questpunten en 892 level te gaan, dus ik denk dat betekend dat ik de noob status hebt (hoewel ik daar graag over wilt debateren!). Om eerlijk te zijn, heb ik om een hoop questen om hulp gevraagd, en ik heb ook een aantal geweldige fansites ontdekt. We zijn ondertussen bezig met het ontwerpen van een manier op de site om meer informatie over het spel weg te geven, inclusief een betere methode voor quest hulp. Lbiboy - Hoe ben je zo snel gevorderd in Jagex? Je bent pas een jaar actief, deze maand. Vanaf beginner naar CEO in 12 maanden? Ik denk dat ik gewoon geluk heb gehad, en ik had een geweldig team dat achter me stond. Jagex is een geweldige plaats om te werken en ik geniet er ook van om hard te werken. Het bedrijf heeft een traditie met het promoten van leden, en het is waar dat een aantal van onze top executives, managers, technologists, creatives en support staff een hogere rank hebben gekregen over de afgelopen jaren. Awf Suir1 - Wat is jouw favoriete skill in het spel, en waarom? En wat is je minst favoriete skill? Ik hou erg veel van combat skills zoals melee, magic en ranged, en ik hou ook erg van het trainen van slayer op het moment. Raar genoeg zijn woodcutting en firemaking mijn hoogste skills; dat is zo hypnotiserend om naar een brandend hout te kijkenover heel Gielinor - ik zou daar snel iemand over moeten spreken! Cute Kero 7 - Zo druk bezig, en nog tijd om te spelen? Ik probeer zo veel mogelijk tijd vrij te houden voor het spelen in het weekend, en s'avonds laat. Benjo350 - Stel je wel eens andere ideeën voor jezelfs, of is het ontwikkelen gewoon het enige? Ik heb er grote vertrouwen in dat de experst doen waar ze het beste in zijn. Ik houd van hun content, en ik zal niet in staat zijn om op hun creatieve ideeén te komen. Nighteyes604 - Zul je zo'n JMod zijn die steeds in het spel komt bij zo'n in-game event? Uiteraard! Vimescarrot - Heb je de baan gelijk gekregen, of heb je het spel voor het eerst gespeeld? Hoe kwam je tot de beslissing om bij Jagex te gaan werken? Ik hoorde voor werk als een CTO bij Jagex maar ik was ook op zoek voor ander werk rond die tijd. Ik probeerde om het spe beter te begrijpen en wat Jagex deed, en ik was onder de indruk door de technologie van het spel - hoe meer ik vond over Jagex (zoals de platform, in house tools, talen, en systemen) hoe meer ik geïntereseerd raakte. Ik had een sollicitatiegesprek met Andrew wat eindigde met een IT security debat, en ik meer benieuwd om meer te weten te komen over Jagex aanpak voor de IT security. Burned Bones - Wat is je combat level op de RS account? Mijn combat level is 67, maar ik ben wel dodelijk met het hakken van bomen :) Valvar Exart - Leidt je iedereen van Jagex, of alleen RuneScape? Ik ben verantwoordelijk voor het leiden van Jagex met hulp van het geweldige team, inclusief Andrew. Sword908070 - In jouw mening, op welke doelgroep in RuneScappe gericht? middelbare scholen, hoge scholen, college? Ik denk dat iedereen RuneScape leuk kan vinden. Ik zal voorstellen dat het gericht op college studenten en ouder, maar het is gericht voor iedereen, als je 18 bent of 80! Kinby - Zal er een nieuwe free-to-play (FTP) quest of members quest (FTP) komen? We zijn bezig met investeren in alle gebieden van het spel - let op dit gedeelte voor toekomstige ontwikkelingen :) Fishaddock - Speel je funorb spellen zoals Arcanists? Ha ha, ja ik vind ze erg plezierig! Er was een tijd dat ik de kampioen van het bedrijg was, maar ik ben waarschijnlijk nu al weer verslagen door één of andere lid. Darth Stefan - Wat zal de volgende taal update worden? Er is een enorme debat geweest over de volgende taal; we hebben laatst onze systemen geupgrade voor de talen updates - het probleem is dat we nu een keuze moeten maken wat de volgende zal worden :) Boomer12342 - Betekend dit dat je Andrews positie hebt ingenomen?? Gewoon nieuwsgierig, als het zo was, waarom beslisde Andrew om afstap te te doen, of is dat niet het geval, wat is er gebeurd? Je kunt wel zeggen dat ik de rol van CTO hebt overgenomen van Andrew in 2008. Ik geloof dat Andrew zich het beste voelde om plaats te nemen in beide rollen, technisch en creatief over het hele bedrijf, en leidde het management team aan mij over. Racheya - With the current economic conditions, are you going to be increasing subscription prices any time in the near or distant future to help compensate for rising costs? And even if not, how is Jagex going to deal with the current economic situation? No, we have no plans to increase the current membership prices for RuneScape. Jagex is a strong company, and contrary to much of the rest of the industry, we continue to grow financially. We believe our competitive price point, and unparalleled game value and depth, mean we are in a uniquely strong position. Vaskor - Could you please clarify Jagex's position toward fan sites? Will the "openness" somehow apply to fan sites and communities established there? Yes absolutely - we plan to work closely with responsible fan sites to support them in every way we can. Issa5 - Does Jagex plan to use any of the ideas in the suggestions threads? Yes indeed - we consider all the feedback we receive. Naturally it will never be possible to implement all feedback, but we are already looking at a number of strong suggestions.